General Woundwort
by Psyber
Summary: I wrote this for english, as part of an Independant Study Project. Or student project, cannot remember which one, anyways, enjoy!


General Woundwort  
  
"Come back you fools! It's only a dog, it's not dangerous!" The words rang through his mind as he flew through the woods away from Watership Down and those wretched traitors. Thoughts raced through his mind like leaves on an autumn day. How could he have lost to Thlayi? He wasn't the warren's Chief Rabbit? He shook his head, too many thoughts. He had to take this one step at a time, starting with rebuilding his warren. He knew he could not go back to Efrafa, even if that wretched rabbit didn't go there and change it; he lost too much face to ever have complete control there again. No, he had to go far away and start over, and then one day, when they least expect it, he would strike back against them.  
He emerged from the wood on the other side, facing a stream. The same stream, he thought, that they went down on that board thing to escape him. He limped to the edge, touched the flowing stream with his foot paw. It seemed to help the pain he was feeling from his encounter with Thlayli. Inside, he burned with rage as to Thlayli, and also confusion, he could not believe Thlayli took orders from another rabbit. He glanced at the stream again, first of all, he had to cross it, and find another small warren he could take over, just like all the others. He lay there, staring at the stream, and gently fell into a deep slumber.  
He awoke with a start, hearing the rushing waters go swiftly down and disappear around the bend. With one glance around him, he plunged into the cold rushing water. Fighting the current to get across, he was almost swept down the river many a time, but finally, defying all odds, crept up to the other bank, exhausted, and still hurting from the wounds he suffered at the paws of his enemy. He stared up, again facing another deep, dark forest with many tall trees. The sound of the forest filled his ears, the birds calling one another, the animals in the forest feeding, the wind softly rustling the leaves, and the water behind him, still rushing as if it didn't acknowledge he had just beat it. Again he began his journey into the unknown, the undergrowth giving him a sense of unforgiving harshness, the dead pine needles poking his feet.  
After many hours of endless traveling through the dark forest, he emerged into a great valley called Kingsclere. It is here, he thought, that I shall make my new start, that I shall begin the end of Thlayli. He wandered down the gentle slope of the valley, noting the runs around him, until he finally picked up the trail of a group of rabbits. He followed the trail through shrubbery and field, until he found what he was looking for; Kingsclere Warren. Rabbits came out of holes to stare silently at Woundwort as he slowly hopped through until he found a rather large rabbit.   
"You there," he snapped, drawing the rabbits full attention, "Who is the Chief Rabbit here?"  
"Chief Rabbit? We have no need of a Chief Rabbit, my good fellow, everyone here lives in peace, and no arguments ever arouse. But please, if you are wondering about this warren, please let me show you around, I know where all the Cowslip is, up there to the north." He gently pointed with his nose up a trail that disappeared around a bend in the forest.  
"Nonsense, you must have a Chief Rabbit!" Woundwort said, growing angry.  
"No need to raise your voice, good fellow, it is not very hard to live without one, you see, if we all stay together, and we agree on everything, then there is no real need for a Chief, is there?"  
"Well, I'm the Chief Rabbit here now!" Woundwort said this loud enough so that all the rabbits around could hear him, and he was drawing a crowd with his act. "If any of you dare to challenge my rights, then speak now, and we shall see who is worthier of leading this warren!"  
A big, husky rabbit hopped out of the throng. He was almost the same size as Woundwort, his fur was all white, and his left eye was scarred shut.   
"I challenge your right to this warren, you have the feeling of evil about you, and great violence. I cannot approve of you leading our warren, so long as I stand here alive, you shall never be Chief Rabbit!" With that, he lunged at Woundwort with surprising speed for one who presented himself in such a laid back, subdued manner. Woundwort hardly had time to leap out of the way, with the white rabbits claws ripping nothing but dirt. He whirled around to see Woundwort bring his claws down on his left forepaw. Instead of squealing out in pain, the white rabbit merely dug his claws into Woundwort's front paw in much the same fashion, and there they stood, snarling and snapping at each other. It was long before either of them budged, but when they did, it was Woundwort who came out with the advantage. He feinted slipping backwards, and when the white rabbit pushed all his force on him, he slipped out of the way, allowing him to fall to the ground. In an instance, Woundwort was on his back, ripping fur and flesh from his back, until he finally stopped, listening to the stillness of the air, and the breathless silence held around the white rabbits body, now covered in blood, partly from himself, and partly from Woundwort.   
He turned his fierce glare upon the rest of the bystanders, all cowered and looked at the ground, unable to look into his glaring fierce eyes.  
"Now, anyone else want to challenge me to the rights of this warren?" He paused, looking around, letting the words take their effect, "This is my warren now. I shall be your Chief Rabbit from now until the day the Black Rabbit comes for me. Now go back to your borrows, continue with your daily lives. I shall make myself a suitable burrow then I shall address you as a whole and tell you the rules of the New Efrafa!"  
A sudden gasp came from one or two rabbits through the crowd, Woundwort noted who it was, I must talk to them later, it is obvious that they know Efrafa, he thought. He turned and went through the group of rabbits, who were trampling over each other to get out of the way, in search of a burrow to fit his needs. So it begins, he thought, so it begins.  
Hours turned into days, days turned into months, it was almost a full year before Woundwort had created the New Efrafa, it was actually even better than Efrafa was, he thought, with grim satisfaction. He stood there, in front of the bucks in the warren, all ready to die to serve his cause. He was about to lead them on their journey to Wateship Down, and he would finally meet Thlayli again, and this time the outcome shall be different, and final.   
"To Watership Down!" He yelled, and charged down the slow rolling hills towards the forest he came through to get to Kingsclere. Yells from behind him told him that he had sufficiently whipped his rabbits into a frenzied thirst for blood, and knew that they were right on his heels. Again time passed, until they finally were in sight of Watership Down. He halted his rabbits, told them to rest until nightfall, when they would make their attack. All was going as plan, he thought, as he lay down to rest until Fu Inle.  
Woundwort awoke with a start, and looked around. It was still daylight, and all his rabbits were sleeping, or as close to sleep as they could get under these circumstances. What was that noise that awoke me, he thought, it sounded so familiar. The sound came again, from directly above him. He looked up, startled, and saw a gull, swooping around his troop in slow, low circles. Anger struck him as he realized this was the same gull that had aided Thlayli's escape from Efrafa with his does. He knew know that Watership Down must already be preparing for war, maybe they already were marching upon him. He sped up to the top of the slope, relieved to see no rabbits coming towards him. He loped back down to his troop, which were beginning to stir under the constant noise of the gull.   
"What's that bird doing, Captain?" One rabbit asked.  
"What? Oh, that bird? I don't really know, to tell you the truth, must be lost." Woundwort said, matter of factly, in an effort to make the rabbit that asked that question feel stupid for making such an inquiry.   
"Yark! Yark! Yark! Dere no ditch here, is dere, dam rabbits? 'Dis time I fly at you, I get you! Yark! Yark!" With that, the gull dove in full speed at any rabbit lying about. All was mass confusion as he swooped in and out of the rabbits, wounding any one slow enough to be caught within beak's length of him.   
"Get under the trees!" Woundwort yelled, some followed his orders, most ran hither thither, and some had gone tharn. Maybe this was not as good as the old Efrafa, he thought as he dodged the birds beak barely, he swiped his fore claw and caught the bird on the foot as he was taking off. He came back down faster than last time and embedded his beak in a rabbits back beside Woundwort. Paying no heed to his rabbit's calls for help, he sped under the trees, calling all the rabbits under there to him to arrange a plan. It looked as though they were attacking earlier than expected.  
It was not even noon when Kehaar flew into Watership Down with the urgent news to tell Bigwig.   
"Meester Pigvig! Meester Pigvig! Dose dam rabbits, dey're back!"   
"What's this now, Kehaar?" Bigwig asked, lying in the sun.  
"Dose rabbits dat you took da mudders from, dey're back! I fly at dem, I got plenty kill, but dey run under trees. Dose dam rabbits!"  
Sudden realization came over Bigwig. "Get Dandelion and Silver. Fiver, Pipkin too. And don't forget about Holly! Get all of them, tell them to meet in the Honeycomb, get everyone, quick as you can now, and hurry!"  
Bigwig ran, gathering all the rabbits he could, to the Honeycomb. As soon as all the rabbits were there, he explained the situation. "So, we have two choices," He concluded, "We can run, or we can fight. Kehaar says there are less than last time, and they are not as organized, and if we let them come to us, we will have Kehaar to help us in the open."  
He stopped, listening to the tense silence that followed. Every rabbit in the warren knew what they had to do, even Pipkin and Fiver were ready to fight for their warren.  
"Alright then, lets block some of these runs, just like last time." Holly said. Many of the younger rabbits were older now, and with many the same size as Silver and Buckthorn, they were all willing to help defend, even the smaller yearlings, were inspired by Fiver and Pipkin's will and spite, were also willing to help any way they could. As preparations were beginning, Kehaar flew off to delay Woundwort for as long as he could. He kept them under the tree for a good hour, until finally they made a break of cover, and charged headlong for the warren. Upon seeing this, Kehaar flew back to tell them of the coming rabbits.  
Upon Kehaar'a arrival, the rabbits of Watership Down finished preparing for battle, and awaited General Woundwort. Bigwig hopped up to the edge of the hill, and looked down grimly as he saw Woundwort charging at the head of a small band of rabbits, though less than last time, they certainly were bigger and looked to be stronger and less afraid. He hopped back to the warren just as shouts from closer rabbits broke out.  
"They're coming! They've come over the edge of the hill!" It was Buckthorn, one of the front rabbits awaiting the onslaught. He, along with a few other rabbits charged head long into the throng of oncoming rabbits. Bigwig, waiting near the back flanks, noted that Woundwort had fallen back and allowed some more rabbits ahead of him to take on their forerunners. He knew that he would have to face Woundwort again. In the open, he thought, it should be easier to face him, avoiding his weight. His thoughts were cut short, for rabbits were making it to him and he had to leap into action.  
Buckthorn and Holly were the first two into battle for their side. They matched up with three rabbits, of fair size and showing no lack of courage. Buckthorn leaped on one, and Holly kicked one with his hind legs as he lashed out with his teeth at the other. Catching both of them off guard at his ferocity, he continued to bite the rabbit he had landed on, noticing the hesitation of the other. Buckthorn's foe had a rabbit come up and help him. Soon, the four rabbits had cornered the two of them, and it looked as though they were going to lose this battle, but sheer numbers alone, when from behind a rabbit, looking nothing more than six months old leaped onto the back of one of the four rabbits. Taking this to their advantage, Holly charged into another two, and Buckthorn, having been wounded earlier, attacked the last rabbit, favoring his left side, as a gash ran down his right forepaw. Fiver, the rabbit that had come to their aid, had successfully killed the one he had jumped, and began helping Holly with the other two.   
Elsewhere on the hill, a few of the younger rabbits, led by Bigwig charged into a group of rabbits being led by a rabbit almost as large as Woundwort. Bigwig chanced a glimpse around the battlefield when his side had won the upper advantage, and noticed with a certain amount of fear that they were becoming outnumbered as more and more inexperienced rabbits fell dead. He saw Kehaar helping Pipkin and a few others farther down the field. He looked for one of the stronger rabbits in the group he was leading, said, "Hazlenut, you take over here, will you? I have to talk to Kehaar for a second."  
Bigwig dashed through the field, attacking randomly as he went, wounding several rabbits, and killing two. When he finally got to Kehaar, he noticed that his left wing was torn in three places. "Dem rabbits, dem fight damn good. We in trouble, Meester Pig Vig…My wing, 'tis not much good now, soon I no fly at all. Den I fight dem rabbits on ground, but I fight dem damn good."   
"Kehaar, I need you to take one last fly, I need you to find Woundwort and let me know where he is, I need to kill him, then they will be without a leader and easier to fight."  
Kehaar nodded and took several awkward hops until he finally took off, and with great difficulty, managed a few circles over the field. He returned down with a hard thud to the ground, got up and shook the dirt off with all the decency he could manage.  
"'Dat pig rabbit is over der," He gestured with his good wing to the left, not far away, Bigwig caught a glimpse of his foe fighting three rabbits all himself.   
"Thank you Kehaar, and take care!" With that, he dashed over to where Woundwort was. When he got there, the last of the three rabbits had just fallen, with a half squeal that was cut short by Woundworts giant fore claw. He whirled around, looking for his next victim, and covered his shock when he saw Bigwig standing there in front of him.   
"So, Thlayli, we meet again, it has been so long, how have you kept?"  
"A lot better than you have, or you ever will…this is going to end now, one way or another." He took a step backward as Woundwort began advancing on him. He stopped and Woundwort started circling to the left, and Bigwig followed his adversary, keeping close watch on his movements. Woundwort was limping on his left hind paw, and Bigwig took notice of that. Bigwig's right side was covered in blood, and Woundwort was not sure if it was all his, or it none of it was his, but from the way he moved, Woundwort assumed that none of it was his.   
They circled three and a half times before either of them spoke nor made any intention of attacking. Woundwort was first to attack, scooping some dirt in his paw, he threw it at Bigwig, but the movement was slow and sluggish because of his hind leg, and he had ample time to avoid it. Bigwig ducked to the right, forcing Woundwort to move to his injured left side, and took a swing with his claw, feeling it contact nothing but air. He whirled as he went and struck out with his hind paw, striking Woundwort across the face, leaving a gash, blood dripping onto the ground in front of him. By now, both sides had ceased fighting, all eyes were on the battle between Woundwort and Bigwig. They circled again, closing the circle with each hop sideways. This time, Woundwort tried to close in on his foe and use his weight against him. Bigwig, knowing full well that this would happen, charged and butted him in the head in a fashion of a ram, but Woundwort didn't lower his head, and took it full force on the chin, knocking him back full force with a sickening crack as they collided. In an instant, Bigwig was on top of him, attacking with all paws and teeth, anything he could get a hold of he ripped with all his might. Much damage had been done to Woundwort before he lodged his right hind paw in Bigwigs side and threw him off with much force. Bigwig landed on his side and slid into the trunk of a large bush. The trunk, to Bigwigs dismay, proved very unforgiving, and caused him much pain in the back of his head. He looked up and saw Woundwort diving under the bush on top of him, and had just enough time to evade his foe's body falling. Woundwort hit the trunk, experiencing the same feeling Bigwig had. Bigwig scrambled back out of the bush, followed closely by Woundwort, and they stopped, panting and staring face to face into each other's fierce, fiery eyes.  
"You know you cannot win, it is a waste of your life to fight me. Join me and we can rule together over all the land from here to Frith!" Woundwort said, wanting to end the battle soon, for he grew weak and sore.  
"Never, Woundwort, either you or I die here today, and by El-Ahrairah, I shall send you to Inle before I leave my body behind!" He leaped again towards Woundwort, but feinted and landed in front of him. Woundwort, expecting him to land on him, stuck his right hind paw up to ward him off. Seeing his opening, Bigwig lashed out against his left hind paw, and Woundwort screamed in pain as his teeth hit bone. Knowing the end of the battle was near, Woundwort dug his teeth into the back of the neck of the heavy rabbit gnawing at his back leg. Ignoring all pain, both rabbits wrestled on the ground, the deathly silence being broken only by that of the panting breaths of the two rabbits fighting to the death. Bigwig lashed out with his hind paw, striking Woundwort in the face, causing him to release his grip. Woundwort lifted his right hind leg and pinned Bigwig to the ground using his weight, even though he was still biting his leg. He leaned close and whispered into his ear, "So, this is how it ends, is it? Who dies, you or me?"  
Ignoring his words, Bigwig reached out and struck with all his might against Woundwort's chest, scoring a blow, which ripped much skin and dug deep into his body. With his last breath, Woundwort gave a great scream of pain and agony, yelling, "You will never beat me, Thlayli, never!" Digging his claws into the body of Bigwig, he fell limp, as did his foe.   
There was no movement, for all rabbits were afraid of going near the two rabbits lying in a heap of blood, flesh and fur. Finally, Holly reluctantly hopped over to them.  
"They're both dead, there's no need to look." Fiver said, grimly, interrupting the silence as Holly made his way to them.   
"He's right, both dead." Holly looked around, at all the rabbits. None showed any hostility towards another, as if the whole war was fought just so these two warriors would meet again, and battle an epic battle to the death, and that is what they did. Now that revenge had taken its course, there was no need to fight further. Holly realized this, "Go back to your warren, none of you are welcome here any longer, and your warlord has served his purpose." Many rabbits left Watership Down bloody, battered, bruised, but alive. Now, Woundwort's legacy was fulfilled. After this day, none shall ever forget his name, nor shall they forget the rabbit that defeated him, Thlayli.  
It has been said that Thlayli traveled to El-Ahrairah's Warren on a far off down, and Woundwort traveled to the Black Rabbit of Inle, and joined his Owsla. Now, still, after these long generations past, they still meet every now and then, and again they meet in battles of epic scale that no one will ever forget, let alone be lucky enough to see.  
So ends the life of the sick, twisted power hungry warlord of a rabbit, who acted anything but, Woundwort, and so ends the life of the gallant, fearless, friendly rabbit, Thlayli. Even though their bodies are gone, as long as rabbits are able to tell stories, they shall live with them forever. 


End file.
